Sister of the Bride
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: Dominique gets jealous when Victoire chooses someone else to be her maid of honor. one shot.


**Author's Note:** Written for...

Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. _Team/Position:_ Montrose Magpies, Chaser 1. _Task:_ Write about any next gen combination (Victoire  & Dominique) _Prompts:_ lamp, collection, no mentioning men

 **Sister of the Bride**

"Are you alright, Dom? You don't seem yourself today."

I looked up into my sister's questioning eyes and smiled.

"I'm fine," I quickly stuffed my mouth with bland chicken to keep from having to answer any more questions. I just wanted to get through lunch as quickly as possible and go home, not that Vicky would let me go so easily.

"She's probably just tired," said Nea, Victoire's new best friend who I'd only just been introduced to. "You must be adjusting to being back home again, hmm?"

"Well, it's not like school's in a different timezone or anything," I said, which made Nea laugh. From the way she'd been responding to my sarcastic remarks all day, she must have thought I was a comedic genius.

' _It's not like Switzerland_ ," I wanted to add. Victoire had sprung her desire to work abroad on the family eighteen months ago and had finally come home in June. Switzerland seemed to have been good for her. She excelled at work, found a new friend, and managed to get engaged to top things off - not that I was happy about any of these things.

I remember a time when I was about three years old and my sister was five. I remember us sitting together in our bedroom and playing dress-up, taking turns pretending to be a bride on her wedding day. Back then we were best friends, and knew without having to think about it that if either of us should get married, the other would definitely be the maid of honor.

I'm not sure when or why things changed. We used to be best friends, but I suppose things hadn't been the same for a while. It didn't keep me from feeling like I had been demoted, coming home to find my big sister pouring over wedding plans with her maid of honor. At least I looked good in the bridesmaid dress. All the same, my idea of a good time wasn't a day of shopping in muggle stores with the woman who had replaced me.

I had to sit through an hour of unseasoned food and pretending to enjoy Nea's stories, paying more attention to the flickering lamp over her shoulder. Finally, after we had finished eating, Nea headed off to the bathroom and I was temporarily saved from her rambles.

"You're acting weird," Vicky accused as soon as we were alone.

"Am I?" I shrugged and sipped at my iced tea, trying to play innocent. Victoire wasn't convinced.

"What's wrong? Did you not like the dress? You look good in red…"

"The dress was fine, Vic."

"Then what is it? I know it's selfish of me but I kind of expected my baby sister to be happy for me getting married and all."

"I am happy."

"Your fake laugh is very distinct, Dom." Something must have finally clicked for her. "It's Nea, isn't it? You don't like her."

I sighed, stuck between a rock and a hard place. "She's not quite … I don't know. Interesting?"

"Nea is amazing."

"She talked about her tarot card collection for twenty minutes. Tarot cards!"

"They're really popular in Zurich."

"That doesn't mean I want a description of every card over my lunch."

Victoire rolled her eyes at me. "Okay, so she's really passionate about divination. That's not why you're upset."

"Oh, really? Please, enlighten me."

"I don't know. You've only spoken to Nea a handful of times, and I haven't done anything, have I?"

She looked genuinely heartbroken about the idea of have done something, and for the first time in three days I stopped fuming about Nea.

"I'm sorry, alright. I'm just … jealous, I guess."

"Jealous about what?"

"Nea."

"What's there to be jealous of, exactly?"

"You made her maid of honor!" Even as I said it, I realized how feeble it sounded and quickly backed it up. "You've only known her for like a year and I thought … I always thought we'd be each other's maids of honor. And I realize this sounds ridiculous right now, but you really caught me off guard with this whole wedding thing." I turned away from her, ashamed now that it was all out. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, honey." Vicky slid closer to me in the booth, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "You know you're the most important person in my life, right?"

I looked at her in disbelief. "We've barely spoken since you went to Switzerland and you expect me to believe-"

"That you're my sister and I love you, no matter how busy we've been. Mostly me. I know I got preoccupied with the job. I should have written more, I'm sorry."

"So am I."

"You know, you'd really like Nea if you gave her a chance. I wouldn't have lasted in Switzerland if it wasn't for her. She taught me German, let me stay with her. She took the summer off just to help me with the wedding." Vicky smiled in the very telling way that she did whenever the wedding was mentioned. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be getting married."

I smiled, really happy for the first time since coming home, and hugged my sister.

"I'll be nice, I promise. I'll make an effort. I'm just glad to have you back."

"You never lost me, sis."

I pulled back when I saw Nea heading back to our table.

"Is there anywhere else you two wanted to go?" she asked, gathering her jacket and purse. I did the same, sliding out of the booth and grinning at the women.

"There's a shoe shop two streets away. Maybe we can get something to match my dress?"

Victoire grinned and latched onto my arm. "Let's go!"


End file.
